


Eternity

by DarthWayne



Category: El Sistema de Autosalvación del Villano Escoria, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 人渣反派自救系统 - 墨香铜臭 | The Scum Villain's Self-Saving System - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Depression, M/M, Multi, Transmigración
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthWayne/pseuds/DarthWayne
Summary: Trasmigrar, una acción del asco.Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que después de aquella pelea iba a arrepentirse de sus palabras pero nunca espero que fuera llevado aun lugar completamente diferente y estaba seguro de una cosa, unos frikis lo habían secuestrado.
Relationships: Liu Qingge/Jiang Cheng, Mobei Jun/Su Shang Qing, Shen Qingqiu/Luo Binghe, Wei wuxian / lan wangji
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	1. Prólogo: La caída al jodido infierno

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi primera historia LiuCheng y se va a desarrollar lentamente porque no siempre el amor es lo importante.

Jiang Cheng solo estaba consiente de dos cosas en su vida, la primera era que su hermano era la única persona en el mundo que soportaba y la segunda era que nadie era digno de alguien como él, bueno, en esos momentos poco importaba algo así , solo podría ser consciente de una cosa y era el arrepentimiento. Arrepentimiento de no haber golpeado a Wei WuXian en el rostro y mandarlo todo a la mierda El tema "ese" en especial hace unas horas.

—¡Se sincero por una vez! —Le había gritado Jin Ling.

—Soy sincero al decirte que ella no me agrada para ti, solo expresa mi opinión, claro que tus gustos pueden ser diferentes y peculiares por tal chica —replicó Jiang Cheng cruzándose de brazos ante la mirada llena de enojo por parte de su sobrino.

—¡No tienes derecho a decir eso! —Replicaba Jin Ling.

—A-Cheng creo que deberíamos dejar el tema —sugirió Wei WuXian.

Habíamos mandado al demonio todo junto con cada una de esas personas que estaban en aquella sala, siempre había sido así pero nunca había llegado a tal punto de pelearse con todos, cuando teníamos que recordar su vida privada y la horrible tortura que comenzaba a vivir, todo Era un caos a su alrededor, había vuelto tan solo hace unos días atrás.

¿Acaso él dijo algo malo? —Cuestiono Jiang Cheng en defensa propia.

—Creo que llamar a la novia de A-Ling de esa forma no es amable —intervino Yao y era hasta cierto punto alguien que no notaba que sus palabras eran hirientes.

—A eso no se le puede llamar algo malo, solo expresa mi opinión, no iba a decir algo que quería escuchar cuando no pienso de esa forma.

—¡Jiang Cheng! —Grito en regañó Wei WuXian entrando en aquella discusión.

Jiang Cheng solo hizo un gesto en aquel momento de indignación lo que llevó a Jin Ling a perder la paciencia que había tenido durante muchos años, pocas veces su sobrino se atrevió a llevar la contraría o hacer un capricho de tal forma, como lo él mismo . Jiang Cheng noto como Jin Ling apretaba sus puños y lo miraba con firmeza, aquellos ojos llenos de fuego estaban listos para quemarlo sin piedad alguna.

—¡Al menos no finjo no sentir nada por mi ex!

Aquellas palabras salieron en el lugar menos indicado, Lan Xichen estaba tan solo unos centímetros de él observando con verdadero asombro, su boca se abrió para decir algo pero él no quería escuchar palabras llenas de lamento, hipocresía y lastima, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, un golpe bajo que no esperaba, si bien no se había adaptado del todo de estar lejos como dos desconocidos, no tenía porqué decirlo así y menos alguien como él.

—¡Tu! —Fue lo que dijo Jiang Cheng antes de ser interrumpido.

—Wanyin es suficiente.

La voz de Lan Xichen lo detuvo antes de decir algo de lo cual se iba a arrepentir y sus puños se formaron solo para contener aquella ira que grabó su cuerpo, incluso seguía doblegado por él, una de las cosas que marcó su "incompatibilidad", la otra era que había sido usada pero sin malas intenciones, la palabra usada sonaba mal pero quedaba desde el punto de vista de Jiang Cheng.

—¡Ves, tengo razón, tío!

—Bueno, si es cier ...

La voz de Wei WuXian fue interrumpida por el mismo, claro, que gran "hermano" tenía y no quería pensar en enemigos futuros que podrían obtener, sus palabras habían abierto nuevamente la herida, su pasada relación con Xichen no era lo malo, que que le dolía era la forma en que lo dejó, esa forma fría de hacer las cosas, no le importaba seguir hablando pero le pedí lo contrarío.

—Jajaja ... Tendremos que dejar este tema dirigido Wei WuXian lleno de nervios.

—Así que tu también lo piensas identificadas Jiang Cheng pero Wei WuXian solo mostró querer esconderse.

—Todos aquí lo pensamos —hablo Mingjue.

Aquello le molestó. Si todos piensan así, tal vez frecuentemente tengan en cuenta que tanto le molestaba que tocaran aquel tema y sobre todo tener algo de "amabilidad" por el tema ya no tan reciente. Claro, se alejó unos días pero no meses y seguro que en esos días pasaron muchas cosas, su relación apenas tenía tres meses de haber finalizado y con eso no había cruzado palabra con Xichen, solo con su cuñado.

No creo que debas molestarlo con eso se enfrenta Xichen en su defensa pero eso le molesto.

No creo que alguien ajeno a mi debate interfiera en mis problemas personales así que difiero de tu defensa —fue lo que dijo después de días y no era en un tono amable.

Lan Xichen se disculpó y aquella pelea se hizo más grande, para saltar en defensa de Lan Xichen —sin necesidad alguna de hacerlo—, Sus dos amigos y casi hermanos, Nie Mingjue y Jin GuangYao fueron los que tomaron nuestro personal, fue algo molesto, ¿Qué les importaba a ellos? Nada Ya no soportaba todo ese teatro patético que estaba formando y nuevamente su mente le grabó porque no tenía ceder fácilmente aunque en realidad estaba causando un dolor de cabeza.

_—Wanyin creo que es mejor no volvernos a hablar._

Jiang Cheng solo huyó del lugar no sin antes mandarlos cordialmente a lo más profundo de la tierra y donde las almas ardían sin piedad alguna. Ignoró aquella voz que lo llamaba, simplemente huyo de aquel lugar corriendo lo más rápido que podría para esconderse en su hogar. No era la mejor forma pero la verdad golpeaba su cuerpo de la peor manera aunque no literal. Hemos llegado apenas recuperando el aliento, los momentos que se detuvieron fueron para que solo sintiera ansiedad.

—Maldición ...

Jiang Cheng estaba ahora encerrado en su habitación mientras intentaba alejarse, tenía miedo de lo que pasaba por la mente del contrario cuando lo vio huir y eso para nada era algo que él tenía, un suspiro se escapó de sus labios. Ese problema lo dejaría así por un tiempo en lo que las cosas se comenzaban a calmar.

—Por favor no vengas —murmuro para sí mismo teniendo esa esperanza en lo alto.

Pasaron tres días desde que les negó el paso a ellos, tres días desde que los evitaba a toda costa y lo único bueno que salía era que nadie lo había buscado. Así pasó al menos una semana viendo libros por internet, evitando así salir y pidiendo comida _express_ , nada fuera de lo común hasta que un día su computadora se llenó de un virus extraño, lo primero fue buscar eliminarlo pero era imposible, lo segundo fue intentar reiniciar todo, Falla nuevamente y nuestra causa causa dolor de cabeza. No se dio por vencido tan fácilmente pero cedió ante la curiosidad de que tan mal estaba eso.

El Camino del Orgulloso Demonio Inmortal? ¿Qué demonios? —Se consideró seguro que nunca había abierto esa clase de libro y ese virus parecía ser solo una publicidad forzada.

Jiang Cheng sospechó enojado por lo que terminé observando aquella página, ahora con una señal para proseguir pidiendo un registro si quería continuar, se negó de nuevo y de nuevo, así hasta que se canso con el paso de las horas.

**[Sí] [No]**

Jiang Cheng acepta los términos solo para poder trabajar en paz y con solo un sí de forma ilegal si había creado una cuenta con el _usuario_ : **"Sandu Shengshou"** , ¿qué clase de nombre era ese? No tenia idea solo que para nada era alguien así, un sospechoso salió de sus labios y su lectura previa apareció. El Camino del Orgulloso Demonio Inmortal, escrito por un idiota que le gustaban las novelas de sementales, el protagonista era el típico semental con horrible pasado y con solo leer la sinopsis ya se hizo la peor idea pero aquel virus no saldría de su computadora hasta que algo pasará. No se requiere el tiempo de leer más haya para darle una calificación baja a la novela.

—Pura estupidez —se dijo así mismo mientras intentaba salir de su cuenta, dirigiendo el _ratón_ hacia la esquina superior.

Su computadora marco error y eso lo asustó, la noche había llegado y no estaba seguro del porqué su habitación se vio más oscura que antes, la pantalla aparentemente _hackeada_ como en las películas, sus ojos no se apartaban de los kilómetros de códigos que salían e iban tan rápido que ni siquiera su mente procesaba lo que estaba pasando, lo habían comprometido con solo un _clic_ , ahora entendía porque descargar cosas ilegales era tan difícil. Su cabeza comenzó a suscitar desazón.

【 **Bienvenido. El sistema no puede reconocerte por el momento pero se le proporcionará una guía para protegerlo en lo que se realizará las actualizaciones necesarias para su OOC, evite problemas.** 】

¿Qué mierda era un OOC? Se preguntaba Jiang Cheng sintiendo que deberían huir pero su cuerpo no se movía y poco a poco la oscuridad lo consumía lentamente, el aire se fue de su cuerpo haciendo que cerrara los ojos, casi como si se hundiera en una oscura pesadilla no, lo estaba alguien obligando a hundirse en esa pesadilla.

【 **¡Felicitaciones!** **Ha transmigrado con éxito esperemos que disfrute su nueva vida y no sea tan patética como la anterior** ** _._** **（- ＾ ▽ ＾ -）** 】 **** **** ****


	2. Capitulo 1: Deseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No siempre es igual para todos, algunas veces aceptar cosas trae consecuencias.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un simple intento de sobre llevar las cosas, al volver a releer creo que esta misma obra va a tener cambios aun así quiero publicar lo que llevo, quiero seguir amando a Liu Qingge...

Jiang Cheng se despertó casi de un susto, lo primero que pasó al abrir sus ojos fue ser casi cegado por la luz del sol, su vista se fue incorporando poco a poco dejando ver el cielo, un hermoso color celeste lo inundaba, se enderezo procurando no hacerlo de manera brusca notando que se hallaba en medio de un bosque. ¿Cómo había llegado a ese lugar? No tenía ni la más mínima idea. Su cabeza se sintió como si estuviera siendo punzada por algo, un suspiro salió de sus labios, ahora tenía un sueño muy extraño y claro que se debía a las drogas que aquel virus seguramente le proporcionó, se levantó con cuidado notando el atuendo que llevaba, aquellas ropas solo le hacían recordar a la época antigua, genial, ¿ahora que iba a pasar? ¿Un unicornio volador?

Aquella idea se le hizo más ridícula, su cuerpo se sentido azotado, todo parecía estar en orden, noto un anillo de plata con color púrpura sobre su mano derecha, casi como de decoración, aquello le dejó intriga, recordaba aquel anillo que había pertenecido a su madre desde hace mucho tiempo, una reliquia familiar y no se le deba a cualquiera de hecho la tenía oculta en su hogar para evitar perderla, ahora mismo la duda de tenerla sobre su dedo era lo más intrigante y aterrador. Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia el frente.

—Esto no se puede poner más extraño —dijo mientras comenzaba su camino.

El lugar no tenía nada que pudiera intimidar, solo era un bosque cualquiera en medio de un lugar lejano del cual no conocía y seguramente pudo estar drogado todo el camino o fue secuestrado por unos frikis sin compañía alguna, la última opción era haber sido secuestrado para que alguien más tomara el control de la empresa pero era idiota aquello, ¿por qué lo vestirían de esa forma? ¿Por qué abandonarlo?

【  **El sistema ha verificado su estado actual, por favor de esperar la ayuda y seguir los procedimientos requeridos, le recordamos que no puede realizar ningún avance hasta que su OCC esté listo, tenga paciencia con el sistema. ツ** 】

¿Por qué tendría paciencia con un sistema? ¿Por qué había un sistema sobre él? ¿Tenía acaso lógica eso? ¿Por qué podía ver esos mensajes?

【  **El sistema puede proporcionarle una guía de ayuda para conocer mejor el mundo al que accedió por alelado, así como sus personajes con los cuales va a convivir el resto de su posible desdichada y antisocial vida, ¿desea aceptar la guía?** 】

Jiang Cheng de mala gana se cruzó de brazos observando de nuevo aquellos dos botones que aparecían enfrente de él, ¿cómo era posible algo así? Se sintió como en un videojuego y hasta cierto punto le hizo recordar aquella serie animada que veía Wei WuXian sobre una realidad virtual, donde los protagonistas quedan atrapados ahí, algo parecido estaba pasando pero desconocía todo a su alrededor, pulso el botón de aceptar y nuevamente el mensaje desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno.

No sucedió absolutamente nada, lo estafaron una vez más. Siguió su camino entre las ramas partidas y los árboles bien cuidados, todo parecía extrañamente perfecto, su mente no dejaba de cuestionarse hasta cuando podría averiguar dónde se encontraba sino fuera porque estaba perdido, no tenía nada con que comunicarse y lo más seguro era que se adentraba cada vez más al bosque en vez de salir. Suspiro. Hoy y ningún día era el suyo.

Una espada detuvo su camino cuando casi clavándose sobre él, salto no solo del susto sino que casi deja salir un grito de miedo y maldición, estaba asustado ahora mismo, trago un poco antes de ver como caía literalmente un chico enfrente de él, ¿o era señor? Ni idea. Aquel joven de túnicas blancas con negro se hizo presente, su rostro estaba serio.

—¿Qué mier...?

—¿Quién eres tú y qué haces aquí? —Preguntó con enojo el contrarío interrumpiendolo en el proceso.

【 **El sistema está aquí para proporcionarle información sobre el señor de la Cumbre Bai Zhan de las Doce Cumbres de la Montaña Cang Quiong, Liu Qingge. Es una persona persistente, arrogante y audaz, le gusta pelear, sabe apreciar los buenos gestos así como es fiel. El sistema le recomienda no entrar en pelea con él hasta que su OOC esté listo** **_._ ** 】

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó el ahora nombrado Liu Qingge.

—Yo...

【 **El sistema le recomienda huir del lugar hasta que la ayuda haya llegado. Esperamos que la información haya sido de su agrado. El sistema está para ayudarle 24/7. ^o^** 】

—Debería volver —finalizó Jiang Cheng.

Vaya forma de comenzar las cosas, un maldito lío, ¿ese era su castigo divino? Liu Qingge no parecía seguro con aquella respuesta mientras la espada volvió a su mano, aquella idea de abrir un virus sospechoso solo le pasaba a él, nadie en el mundo haría eso, incluso sonaba hasta cierto punto algo patético.

—No puedes irte —declaró Liu mientras que Jiang Cheng lo ignoro.

“Maldito mundo de locos” pensó mientras se encaminaba en dirección contraria. Una forma buena de evitar problemas era ir directo hacia ellos, genial, su mente ahora estaba divagando sobre si todo era verdad o un efecto de una sustancia ilegal cuando alguien lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza. Jiang Cheng se dio por muerto.

—Dije que no puedes irte, ¿acaso no escuchas? —Preguntó Liu.

Jiang Cheng se mantuvo en silencio esperando alguna señal irreal pero no hubo alguna.

—¿Por qué no podría irme? Retener a alguien sin una orden es ilegal —respondió aunque el otro pareció quedarse en silencio—, genial ahora que lo entiendes, suéltame.

Liu hizo todo lo contrario, ejerció más fuerza. La mente de Jiang Cheng al procesar aquel dolor solo le quedó una opción y fue haber sido secuestrado por unos  _ frikis  _ sin futuro alguno y llevado a una senda lejos de la ciudad pero había una muy buena posibilidad de volver.

—¿Sabes con quién estás hablando?

—No y la verdad no me interesa —sé sincero Jiang Cheng volteandose a verlo—. Mira, tengo muchas cosas que hacer en vez de estar liando con un culto extraño de fanáticos de la Edad Antigua.

—¿Culto? ¿Edad Antigua? —Preguntó Liu.

—Ajá, eso dije. Ahora si eres tan amable de indicarme el camino hacia la ciudad, tendré que tomar un taxi, seguro que ahora mismo voy retrasado con la junta de administradores.

—¿Taxi? ¿De qué hablas?

Jiang Cheng no respondió al ver aquella expresión de confusión en el rostro del contrario, ¿acaso en serio no conocía la ciudad, los taxis? Aquello le preocupó. ¿Qué clase de persona estaba en frente de él? ¿Dónde diablos estaba exactamente? ¿Por qué algo le decía que no era una broma?

【 **El sistema ha enviado una alerta de castigo por si no llegan a tiempo los protectores. Los puntos de inicio se le agregaran en el momento que los protectores se dignen en llegar.** 】

Jiang Cheng no respondió.

—Vendrás conmigo ahora —declaró Liu Qingge, tirando de él y puso resistencia alguna.

Jiang Cheng aun no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Estaba realmente perdido en un lugar desconocido, su mente ahora no estaba analizando la situación bien.

—¿Como dijiste que te llamabas? —Pregunto Jiang Cheng comenzando a recordar un fragmento de la novela.

—No te dije —respondió él y luego agregó—, Liu Qingge, deberías aprenderlo muy bien.

Jiang Cheng no dijo nada mientras ambos caminaban por la senda vacía y con posibles probabilidades de ser asesinado, muchas posibilidades en realidad. Su corazón sintió un pequeño vació de solo pensar que no vería más a sus hermano. Desde que Yanli falleció pocas veces podía pensar en ella y muy pocas más en vida alejada de Wei WuXian, si bien existió un momento que lo intento, fracaso aunque fue antes de que su hermana muriera. Ahora se cuestionaba si Wei WuXian podría hacer su vida sin volverlo a ver, estaba casado, tenía una bella familia y un buen futuro con eso bastaría, al parecer para Wei WuXian no era así, lo seguía buscando a pesar de su carácter, lo seguía invadiendo como si nada pasara. Ahora estaba en frente de un gran problema.

¿En serio había transmigrado? Aquella posibilidad se abrió en su mente nuevamente, si era de esa forma entonces no volvería ver a Wei WuXian, ni escuchar sus ideas, mucho menos volvería a ver a Jin Ling y al final los mando al demonio. Un pequeño deseo se apoderó de él, quería ir a casa cuanto antes, quería pedir perdón. El vacío se hizo más grande.

—Ah, eres tú —dijo Liu mientras que Jiang Cheng sentía que todo comenzaba a dar vueltas.

Ambos se detuvieron, Jiang Cheng solo pudo observar una túnica de color negro antes de que aquel zumbido se hiciera presente, su vista se estaba nublando y una voz familiar se hizo presente en medio de su casi oscura vista.

**«** ¿A-Cheng?  **»**

—¿Wei WuXian? —Preguntó antes de perder la conciencia.

Cuando ellos dos eran pequeños su madre solía decirle que Wei WuXian se ganaba la atención de su padre mejor que él y muchas otras cosas más, cuando ellos eran pequeños solía pensar que no hacía muchas cosas bien por eso mismo cuando sus padres se separaron sintió un golpe horrible, como si todo hubiera sido culpa suya, al mismo tiempo unas ganas de culpar a Wei WuXian se presentaron sobre él y lo hizo mientras lloraba.

—Todo es tu culpa —decía pero el mayor ni siquiera lo negaba o hacía algo para defenderse de aquellos pequeños golpes sin fuerza.

Lo golpeaba en el pecho y quería gritar de dolor pero incluso aquellas palabras no eran dirigidas hacia Wei WuXian, eran dirigidas hacia el mismo, quizás por esa razón Wei Ying jamás respondió mal, cuando se canso lo abrazo. Jiang Cheng estaba perdido en dudas y miedo por un cambio que no quería aceptar pero era normal cuando en un matrimonio no había más amor. Cuando ya no se podía estar más junto con aquella persona, eso era cierto, pero cuando se tiene hijos las cosas a veces se pueden complicar, menos cuando no se les explica bien.

—A-Cheng —dijo Wei WuXian mientras lo abrazaba—. Yo no voy a abandonarte.

Aquellas palabras se quedaron sobre él desde hace años. Criados por la misma madre, en el mismo hogar, juntos desde mucho tiempo, ¿cómo es que no lo abandonó? Incluso él mismo se hartaba de sí, ¿por qué Wei WuXian se molestaba y a los minutos estaba con él? ¿Por qué no se cansaba de él? ¿Por qué siempre estaba para él con una sonrisa? ¿Por qué simplemente no rompía su promesa?

—A-Cheng, A-Cheng, si no cambias ese rostro nadie podrá observar tu hermosa sonrisa.

Aquel joven estaba enfrente suyo sonriendo mientras extendía su mano hacia él con una seguridad que solo podía darle su hermano. Estiró su mano para aceptar aquella idea pero parecía tan lejano, como si comenzara a alejarse de tal forma en que no pudiera tocarlo. Nuevamente el dolor lo invadió, aquel vacío que oprimía su estómago volvió.

—¡Wei WuXian! —Gritó con todas sus fuerzas mientras comenzaba a correr hacia él.

Tan distante como una estrella y poco a poco se estaba perdiendo entre la luz mientras él se hundía en la oscuridad de la soledad. El miedo estaba volviendo, ver a sus dos hermanos ahora tan lejos parecía un sueño del cual no iba a poder despertar.

—Por favor, espera —murmuró en voz baja, el miedo estaba sobre él.

Ahora aquel futuro se reflejaba tan lejos que no podía ya verlo, si llegaba a sobrevivir iba a pedirle perdón. Lo prometió así mismo. No iba a mostrarse más en defensa, iba a cambiar. Como un pequeño loto en medio de la noche, solo en un valle esperando a ser recogido o esperando a ver la luz del sol. La sonrisa de sus dos hermanos era como él sol.

—A-Cheng, se que estas preocupado por A-Xian pero creo que si estamos los tres juntos nada malo puede suceder —dijo una vez Yanli mientras sostenía su mano—, así que por favor, se paciente con él, ¿lo prometes?

Criados por su madre y de vez en cuando observan a su padre, aun así ellos no querían tener el mismo destino que el matrimonio de sus padres, así que creyeron en una eternidad.

—En esta vida y las que siguen prometo estar con ustedes —había dicho un joven Wei WuXian mientras estaban en el hospital tomando la mano de Yanli.

—Entonces no tengo que preocuparme, podre estar con ustedes muchas vidas más —dijo ella sonriendo mientras cerraba los ojos un poco.

Jiang Cheng despertó por segunda vez, rodeado por paredes de madera su mente aún estaba divagando entre lo correcto o no. Un suspiro se escuchó aun lado suyo, era más bien un alivio pero él no lo estaba.

—Estas bien —dijo la persona de túnica verde y un abanico—. Estaba a punto de sentir el castigo sobre mi. Un gusto, yo soy quien te va a cuidar hasta que… tu sabes, el sistema libere tu OCC.

—¿Eh?

【 **Felicitaciones, se ha encontrado con su protector, antes de ir a prisión, ¡en hora buena! ¡+30 puntos COR! [1]** 】

—¿Qué diablos son los puntos COR? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng.

【 **Puntos COR actuales 100. Puntos por desbloquear…** 】

**Nota:**

**[1] COR:** Diminutivo de cordura.


	3. Capítulo 2: Transmigración

—Dejame ver si entendí, tu llegaste aquí antes cuando la trama principal era normal hasta cierto punto, luego de eso el sistema te obligo a muchas cosas para seguir la línea normal solo que tu ocupando el papel que debían ocupar las damas, esposas, ellas y en lugar de crear un protagonista semental lo volviste… gay. Homosexual. Antes de todo esto tú eras alguien que se intoxico patéticamente y luego el sistema aprecio. Ahora tienes un esposo y tú eres la esposa. Ah, y el autor de esa novela horrible también pasó aquí.

—Sí —respondió Shen Qingqiu con bastante calma.

—Oh…

—Se que es confuso pero debes creerme —dijo Shen.

—Estoy secuestrado por unos  _ frikis  _ sin futuro, genial.

—Creo que estás en la etapa de negación, es comprensible, no tienes para nada relación con este tipo de lecturas y menos cuando tu mente no asimila esto que pasa —dijo Shen con seguridad—. Así que supongo tampoco tienes idea de qué género era la novela.

—¿Estas diciendo que estoy muerto, Yuan? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng en un tono de indignación—. Claramente ese tipo de novelas no son para nada de mis gustos, son más del tipo de Wei WuXian.

—No estoy seguro de quién hablas, dime Shen Qingqiu aquí, sí mejor dejemoslo en eso para evitar más confusiones, ahora quiero preguntarte algo —dijo Shen.

—Sabes que no estoy acostumbrado por el nombre de “Pepino” y menos llamarte “Hermano Pepino” pero acepto lo de Shen Qingqiu, ¿qué es ese algo?

—¿Qué fue exactamente lo que le dijo a Liu? Cuando nos encontramos usted estaba ya desmayado, Liu mencionó palabras que aquí no se usarían comúnmente, algo como “taxi”, se que aun no lo asimilas pero este mundo es diferente, no puedes simplemente andar por ahí diciendo ese tipo de palabras —comentó seguro nuevamente aunque no parecía que se fueran a llevar bien.

—Esta es una idiotez, eso pienso —murmuró Jiang Cheng.

Un suspiro salió de Shen Qingqiu. Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que fue secuestrado por unos  _ frikis  _ aunque antes ya había asegurado que había transmigrado solo que no quería aceptar aquella idea, el sentir que no existía nadie conocido lo llenaba de miedo y arrepentimiento pero si fingir que nada pasaba era una opción, la tomaria el tiempo que durará. Volvió a recostarse sobre la cama unos momentos más.

—Se que es difícil, cuando no tienes nada que hacer o algo que motive más allá de lo normal, puedo comprender que el dejarse llevar por las emociones puede traer dolor —hablo Shen dejando aquel tono de seguridad—, ¿tenias mucho que perder?

—No quería venir —respondió Jiang Cheng recordando aquella pelea.

—Comprendo, es una idiotez el sistema pero si no estás muerto, hay una posibilidad de que puedas volver, solo intenta cumplir tu misión, la mía es cuidarte —dijo en un tono neutro y algo cansado—. Creeme que llegaste después de toda esa mierda.

—No me da ánimos, ¿quién se supone que soy? ¿Un vagabundo?

【 **El sistema va a responder a su pregunta en unos momentos, esta descargando los datos más importantes. Cargando perfil de Sandu Shengshou…** 】

—Dime que no soy el único que ve esto —dijo Jiang Cheng.

—No eres el único.

—Gracias.

—Sistema por favor enviame la informacion, quisiera tener más amplio el concepto sobre este invitado.

【 **El sistema está listo para iniciar la ficha correspondiente.** 】

—¿Por qué debe existir una ficha? ¿Acaso no descargaste todos los datos de mi computadora? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng mientras se cubria con la manta

—No le hables así o puede cobrarte eso después —dijo Shen Yuan como una voz de la experiencia.

—Carajo.

【  **El sistema ha cargado la ficha de Sandu Shengshou para usted, la información señalada se está usando para crear el OCC. No hay cambios ni modificaciones, esta ficha se va a emplear durante toda la historia. Esperemos que sea de su agrado, en caso contrario sera una lastima. :)** 】

Usuario: Sandu Shengshou.

Nombre de nacimiento: Jiang Wanyin.

Nombre de cortesía: Jiang Cheng.

Género: Masculino.

Altura: 1.85 cm.

Secta: Yunmeng Jiang.

Posición actual: Heredero del clan Jiang.

Afiliaciones: ▬▬▬▬

—Vaya estafa —dijo Jiang Cheng revisando sus datos mientras que Shen se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos.

—Creo que la información puede estar dando pista de lo siguiente que tenemos que hacer, ya sabes como una misión o algo así, hace mucho que no escuchaba algo sobre eso, es incluso nostálgico y terrorífico, aunque antes solía preguntar —dijo Shen Qingqiu.

【  **El sistema desplegará los datos que usarán para su siguiente misión, si es fallada los puntos se reducirán a la mitad.** 】 

↳ Objetivo principal: Introducir al invitado.

↳ Misión principal: Mantener a salvo al invitado hasta que esté completo el OCC. 

↳ Misión secundaría: Engañar a Liu Qingge y Luo Binghe.

【 **El sistema les desea suerte a ambos. Recuerden mantener sus puntos en lo alto para evitar morir. ^o^** 】

—¿Puntos? Hace rato mencionaste algo parecido sobre eso, ¿qué demonios son los puntos COR? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng.

【  **Los puntos COR son especialmente para nuestro invitado a diferencia de Shen Qingqiu, usted debe de mantener los puntos COR en lo alto sino quiere pagar las consecuencias, entenderá aquello cuando sus puntos sean reducidos a un número menor que la mitad, así mismo puede dar puntos AA [1] o AP [2] por puntos COR, cada 100 puntos AA o AP, equivale a 1 punto COR.** 】

—Sistema, esto antes no se encontraba, ¿a qué se debe dicho cambio? —Preguntó Shen curioso por la explicación dada.

【  **El sistema tuvo que actualizar una nueva forma debido al invitado. Esperemos que esta explicación le haya sido de ayuda.** 】

—No dijo absolutamente nada con respecto a mi pregunta.

Un suspiro salió de Shen Yuan quien se encontraba cruzado de brazos, Jiang Cheng se mantuvo cubierto entre las sábanas como un método de protección. Iba a dormir un poco más de tiempo antes de poder empezar a pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Luo no tarda en volver, creo que me encargare un poco de tu presentación, descansa —dijo Shen con tranquilidad mientras se disponía a alejarse.

—¿Podrías explicarme después mi presentación?

—Sí, hay algo que no logro comprender pero seguro lo averiguaremos después, este maestro tiene que atender a su discípulo y enfrentar las preguntas de Liu Qingge.

Era frustrante para Jiang Cheng, estar sin saber casi nada era horrible, mientras escuchaba a Shen salir de aquella habitación solo basto pequeños detalles en el lugar para sentir que debía volver a su hogar, un suspiro salió de él, cerro sus ojos intentando que el sueño se adueñara de él pero no estaba consiguiendo nada. Observó el techo de madera unos momentos antes de escuchar unos gritos provenientes de afuera, ignoro lo que estaba sucediendo. Transmigrar, había escuchado algo así en las religiones pero nunca se había puesto a pensar que seria algo real y que le sucedería a él.

Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente en cuanto volvió a sumergirse en sus pensamientos, un vació se hizo en su interior, quizás no de forma literal pero estaba ahí, ¿acaso simplemente debía seguir? No, no era ese tipo de persona que dejaba las cosas a medias, debía mirar al frente y seguir cuando estuviera listo, volvió a suspirar. “Sin Wei WuXian” pensó, en su momento podría haber sido una gran alegría pero ahora mismo era una tortura que no parecía tener fin, antes sabía que podía abrir una puerta o marcar un simple número y ahí estaría él con aquella sonrisa estupida sobre su rostro, un idiota que parecía no conocer el dolor. El idiota que lo protegía sobre casi cualquier cosa, el idiota que no lo abandonaba.

Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro. Ahora mismo era un inútil que vagaba en un lugar desconocido y sin ganas de aceptar que ya no vería a su familia, que lo último que les dijo fue algo detestable, una pesadilla total. Secó sus lágrimas, de nada servían, ahora mismo quizás estaría ocupado con trabajo o Wei WuXian preocupado por tanta lejanía de su parte, ¿y si lo encontraba muerto? ¿Y si nunca podía explicarle la verdadera razón?

—Sistema —murmuró mientras los gritos parecían calmarse un poco.

【  **¿El sistema puede ayudarlo en algo?** 】

—Sí. ¿Puedes mostrarme a mi hermano?

【  **El sistema no comprende la petición.** 】

—¿No hay alguna forma de que pueda ver a Wei WuXian? —Aquella pregunta fue en un tono de voz entrecortado.

Las manos de Wanyin estaban temblando casi como si tuviera miedo de no volver a ver a su hermano o de ir poco a poco olvidando, su mente estaba llenándose de ideas cuando el sonido del sistema llamo su atención.

【 **El sistema puede mostrarle una opción viable para siempre sentirse acompañado, ¿desea aquella actualización?** 】

Jiang Cheng no dudo en pulsar el boton de aceptar.

【 **La Actualización tiene un costo de 50 puntos COR, ¿desea continuar?** 】

**[ Sí ] [ No ]**

Si aceptaba iba a quedar justo en medio de sus puntos COR, si perdía más iba a conocer aquella advertencia que el sistema le mandó, no estaba seguro de en qué momento había aceptado estar atrapado pero la idea de verle le gustaba más. Jiang Cheng marco el botón de “sí” con duda. Al menos podría verlo.

—¡No puedes entrar! —Gritó Shen Qingqiu, Jiang Cheng por su parte se enderezo para ver la sombra en la puerta cubriendo la entrada.

【 **Muchas gracias por su compra, el sistema le notificará cuando el proceso esté completo, la actualización Protección de Patriarca Yiling está en proceso. El sistema le asegura que no se va arrepentir.** 】

“¿Qué clase de actualización se llama de esa forma?”, ignoro aquel pensamiento en cuanto la puerta se abrió de una patada dejando ver a Liu Qingge enfrente suya, su mirada estaba seria y pudo apreciar ciertos rasgos que le llamaron la atención. Un semental sin duda.

—¿No estaba dormido? —Preguntó Liu mientras que Shen entró justo después.

—Estaba descansando pero por tanto ruido no puedo hacerlo —declaró Jiang Cheng en un tono neutro y hasta cierto punto dejaba ver lo irritado que estaba—. Que molestia.

—Una disculpa joven Jiang —dijo Shen de forma rápida—. Estaba explicando al señor del pico Bai Zhan que usted fue enviado para estar bajo protección por su padre —informó de forma tranquila Shen mientras que una tercera persona entró.

—¿Cuál es entonces el problema? —Cuestiono Jiang Cheng cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuidarte de quién? —Cuestiono Liu.

—¿Por qué debería explicarle algo así a alguien ajeno? —Replico Jiang Cheng y estaba seguro que debía mantenerse a la defensiva—. Usted no está a cargo de mi cuidado.

—Presentate entonces —pidió Liu Qingge.

Jiang Cheng soltó un suspiro, no iba a dejarlo descansar ni un momento hasta que respondiera sus preguntas o sus dudas, solo esperaba que coincidieran con lo que les dijo Shen Yuan o estarían ambos en grandes problemas y no iba a conocer la cárcel o la furia de un señor de pico antes de tiempo aunque juzgando por su edad se acercaba a la Xichen.

—Mi nombre es Jiang Cheng, heredero del clan Jiang, futuro líder de Yunmeng Jiang, viene a este lugar para buscar a Shen Qingqiu, quien prometió darme protección para saldar su deuda con mi padre, desconozco las razones de la deuda, solo fui informado con lo básico —dijo recordando parte de la ficha que el sistema les había proporcionado—. ¿Acaso es necesario presentarme con todos Shen Qingqiu?

Shen Yuan estaba sonriendo un poco pero escondió su sonrisa con su abanico, al parecer habían seguido la misma linea, Liu Qingge parecía satisfecho con aquellas palabras pero el joven aun lado de Shen Qingqiu lo observaba con una mirada fría, ¿quién diablos era? Su túnica negra llegó a su mente, momentos antes de desmayarse lo había conocido, aquellos ojos brillantes parecían condenarlo, no iba a negar que era apuesto. No estaba seguro de su nombre pero el sistema apreció nuevamente, así como lo hizo con Shen y Liu.

【  **Te has encontrado con Luo Binghe, ex discípulo y esposo de Shen Qingqiu, el protagonista de la novela semental y ahora homosexual, Luo Binghe es mitad demonio, mitad humano, estatura 1.88 cm, no lleva una buena relación con Liu Qingge, es extremadamente celoso con respecto a Shen Qingqiu, le recomendamos no intentar cualquier acercamiento ni mirada que provoque sus celos. Recuerde que el sistema está para usted 24/7.** 】

—No, no tiene porque hacerlo, partiremos en unos momentos —dijo Shen mientras movía su abanico un poco.

—¿Ya nos vamos Shizun? —Preguntó Luo Binghe.

—No se puede ir —dijo seguro Liu Qingge y Jiang Cheng lo maldijo internamente.

—¿Hay algún problema? —Preguntó Shen Qingqiu mientras las miradas de ambos parecieron cruzarse, Jiang Cheng no quiso averiguar si era una batalla silenciosa.

—Si necesita protección está mejor conmigo —dijo Liu en respuesta.

Jiang Cheng se quedó en silencio.

—Lamento rechazar tu oferta pero creo que es mi responsabilidad —replicó Shen.

—Shizun, tiene razón, está mejor aquí —intervino Luo Binghe.

“¿Y a ese quién lo invitó a opinar?” preguntó Jiang Cheng en su mente queriendo huir de ese lugar, no se iba a quedar con el tipo que casi lo asesina.

—Declinó de eso, Luo no voy a huir de la responsabilidad —informo Shen.

—¿Estas dudando de mí? —Cuestino Liu Qingge cruzándose de brazos.

—En ningún momento, solo creo que no debería alguien más encargarse de mi responsabilidad y como solo puede confiar en mí, creo que es más cómodo de ese modo, espero que comprendas mis razones —dijo Shen intentando sonar más serio.

—¿Seguro? Solo de observar como lo ve Luo Binghe—comentó Liu haciendo referencia a a algo que Jiang Cheng no entendió—, no lo veo seguro, en ningún momento se verá de tal forma, conmigo estará a salvo puedo darte mi palabra.

Shen Qingqiu suspiro, ¿había perdido?

—Tienes razón pero Luo no sería capaz de algo así, él no sería capaz de desobedecer a este maestro o meterlo en problemas con un gran gobernante —dijo Shen ahora en un tono más normal.

—Hasta que no esté comprobado no puedo decir lo mismo, es un peligro hasta por donde van ustedes, los demonios no se van a acercar a este lugar y menos alguien desconocido bajo mi protección.

Shen Qingqiu le dirigió una mirada de disculpa y Jiang Cheng no pensó dos veces.

—Me niego —dijo Jiang Cheng—. No puedo quedarme aquí sabiendo que no estará usted, lo siento si causo molestias pero es mi desición.

—Está bien, puede venir a verte en la mañana para asegurarse de que estás bien —dijo Liu ignorando lo demás que dijo o solo escuchando lo que le convenía.

—Entonces pasaré por la mañana —informó Shen Qingqiu.

Jiang Cheng quiso rogarle que se quedará, era la única persona hasta ahora que conocía el mundo moderno o real, no estaba aún seguro como describirlo, ahora estaba atrapado. “Maldita suerte de mierda” pensó en cuanto Shen le hizo una seña de no poder hacer más.

【  **El sistema se ha actualizado, estamos a su servicio 24/7. No se olvido de completar las misiones y el objetivo en su totalidad.** 】

La decisión ya estaba tomada, nadie podía hacer nada, Jiang Cheng suspiro y se dejó recostar en la cama por su propio peso. Iniciando mal como siempre. Dejo que ellos siguieran hablando un poco más mientras discutían cierto tema pero ignoro aquello.

↳ Objetivo principal: Introducir al invitado. ✓

↳ Misión principal: Mantener a salvo al invitado hasta que esté completo el OCC.

↳ Misión secundaría: Engañar a Liu Qingge y Luo Binghe. ✓

—Sistema, ¿qué sucede con la misión principal? —Pregunto bajo Jiang Cheng.

【  **La misión principal aún está en proceso, el sistema está demorando en finalizar su OCC, por favor de ser paciente.** 】

—¿Cómo es posible que demores con un OCC pero no con una actualización?

【  **El sistema no puede responderle en estos momentos, por favor de intentarlo más tarde, recuerde que el sistema está para ayudarle 24/7.** 】

—Veinticuatro siete, sí como no.

**Nota:**

**[1]** **AA:** Aumento de afinidad.

**[2] AP:** Aumento de profundidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pienso explorar primero el mundo y a Jiang Cheng antes de prepararlo para una relación eso no quiere decir que Liu Qingge simplemente se quede atrás esperando, no, solo va a estar avanzando lento junto con él, puede que los sentimientos de Liu Qingge sean primero que los de JC...


	4. Capítulo 3: El señor del pico Bai Zhan

Cuando Jiang Cheng estuvo seguro que Shen Qingqiu se fue comenzó a tener un poco de ansias. Estar solo en aquel lugar solo le causaba nervios, Liu se quedó unos momentos con él observando sus rasgos como si buscara algo, alguna mentira. Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que era más que evidente el tener nervios pero evito pensar en eso, así que solo se dejó llevar como si fuera un juego de rol que antes había experimentado con Yanli y Wei WuXian.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng mientras que Liu sin decir nada solo dio media vuelta salió del lugar dejándolo solo.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios en cuanto estuvo solo, una mierda en serio. Su mente comenzaba a darle vuelta a muchas opciones, de todas las personas él justamente tenía que transmigrar, ¡justamente él! Jiang Cheng quería gritar y con justa razón, casi todo el mundo se conocía mientras que él estaba llegando como un nuevo a mitad de semestre.

—Calma —se dijo así mismo inhalando y exhalando.

Debía ser listo, pensar su siguiente jugada le ayudaría avanzar donde quiera que estuviera, encerrado o en cualquier punto medio. Bien, lo primero era aceptar que no iba a poder ver a su familia en un largo tiempo, lo segundo era comenzar a visualizar en qué clase de novela estaba, lo más importante y último conocer a cada uno para así poder tener un plan de escape o al menos asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Sacudió un poco su cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta notando que aquella habitación sin duda parecía la de una serie antigua. Aquellos pequeños detalles no pasaban imprevistos y con mucha naturaleza menos.

Ahora debía simplemente salir, algo idiota pero que solo podía sucederle a él, intentar abrir una puerta antigua empujándola, aquello lo dejó frente a la puerta unos momentos, “idiota”, se dijo así mismo mentalmente. Ignoro aquel pequeño inconveniente y abrió la puerta notando que no había muchas personas cerca pero debía haber alguien que lo ayudará, un suspiro nuevamente se escapó de sus labios, con tantos suspiros hasta seguro parecía extraño. No, no debió salir tan de repente, debió quedarse encerrado. Liu no estaba muy lejos y parecía hablar con un joven, no quería interrumpir. Camino afuera asegurándose perfectamente de que todo era real y odiosamente lo era.

Un asco. No se quejaba del lugar pero describirlo o prestarle detalles era algo que no iba con él, salió en busca de un poco de aire y una respuesta que solo llegó como un pensamiento; “huye”. Si bien no era la mejor idea ni aseguraba que en serio todo saldría bien, ¿qué podía perder? Ganas no le faltaban, ignorado ya estaba y atrapado… Quizás no pero no podía estar de peor forma, que la harían, ¿atarlo con una correa? ¡Ja! Vaya broma.

Antes de correr a lo idiota por el lugar o a una dirección desconocida debía asegurarse que podía hacerlo. Observó a su alrededor, no iba a temer. Por la poca información que tenía, fuera de las espadas y los demonios, nada podría detenerlo, aquello le levanto el animo, iba a probar que solo eran unos  _ frikis  _ sin futuro o que estaba idiota por evitar la verdad. Lo más probable era la segunda, notando que nadie parecía prestarle atención comenzó lentamente a alejarse o “vagar sin rumbo alguno casualmente lejos”.

—¡Hey!

El grito de Liu lo detuvo. Al dar media vuelta el señor el Pico se dirigía hacia él junto con el joven con el que había tenido una conversación, atrapado antes de poder intentarlo. Se cruzó de brazos en respuesta justo a tiempo para cuando estuviera a tan solo pocos pasos de él.

—¿Sucede algo? —Pregunto Jiang Cheng mientras que la mirada de Liu mostraba inconformidad.

—¿A dónde vas? —Preguntó Liu.

—Solo estaba explorando —respondió Jiang Cheng dirigiendo poco a poco su mirada al joven a su lado.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, algo incomodo para Jiang Cheng.

—Los presentare —murmuró Liu Qingge.

“Con ese ánimo mejor déjalo para después” pensó Wanyin ante el tono de voz de Liu, no se iba atrever a decir algo así en voz alta, no siendo ajenos por lo que se tuvo que contener.

—Es mi único discípulo —informó Liu como si él pudiera hacer algo.

—Un gusto en conocerle, mi nombre es Yang Yixuan —se presentó el joven saludando de forma apropiada.

—Jiang Cheng, un gusto —respondió presentándose de igual forma, algo que agradeció aprender en uno de sus muchos trabajos.

Liu solo se quedó en silencio mientras Jiang Cheng notó como el joven Yang Yinxuan sonreía, ¿acaso planeaba algo? No. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, solo era alguien más joven que él por unos años, ¿por qué estaría con unos  _ frikis _ ? ¿Acaso eran una especie de culto para quienes no tenían futuro?

—Me comentaron que es un invitado importante —dijo el joven mientras que Jiang Cheng pasó su mirada de él a Liu.

—Le hago un favor a Shen Qingqiu, te lo explique —comentó Liu mientras que Jiang Cheng solo pudo idearse una gran telenovela en su mente.

—¿Y por qué se queda con nosotros cómo favor? —Preguntó el joven mientras que Jiang Cheng solo pudo sonreír divertido—. ¿Acaso huyó de su responsabilidad?

Tenía aquel coraje para no morderse la lengua, aquello lo agradeció pero no iba a tomar el riesgo de estar en problemas solo por seguir aquello.

—Eso ya no es algo que sea de tu incumbencia —admitió Liu ocultando prácticamente que Jiang Cheng fue obligado por él.

—Como sea —dijo Jiang Cheng—, ¿solo era eso?

Liu le dirigió una mirada llena de seriedad como si sus ojos intentaran averiguar sus verdaderas intenciones con esa pregunta, como toda buena persona incómoda por la mirada la apartó para centrarse en otra cosa.

—¿Acaso es secreto? —interrumpió el joven.

—Dejemos el tema —respondió Jiang Cheng queriendo huir con más ganas del lugar—. Si no tengo nada más que hacer o no tiene algo más que decir, me retiro.

—Bien —dijo Liu en respuesta.

—Nos veremos después —comentó el joven para caminar con Liu en otra dirección.

Genial, ahora estaba dudando si era buen momento para pensar en huir, teniendo en cuenta que había un mini Liu 2.0, bueno, no era tan así, Liu era de alguna forma más serio y menos llamativo, tenía un aura que podía dar miedo y al mismo tiempo imponerse. Jiang Cheng volvió a darle vueltas al lugar sintiendo que de alguna forma alguien lo estaba vigilando. “Genial, me estoy volviendo un loco” pensó con enojo. Era incluso inútil si no encontraba a nadie cuerdo o con la suficiente conciencia para dar señal de algo mejor aparte de Shen Qingqiu. Suspiró. ¿Acaso siempre tenía que suspirar?

Al paso de un largo rato caminando logró encontrar un punto de salida por el cual huiría con grandes ganas de ser mejor persona al volver a casa o lo intentaría un poco más, cual fuera el caso estaba listo para las consecuencias si algo salía mal. Cuando el atardecer llegó no dudo en escabullirse por ahí nuevamente siendo ignorado por las personas, algo que agradeció, gracias a eso pudo pasar desapercibido mientras escuchaba que el gran Liu Qingge tenía una pequeña reunión que poco le importó. Camino al principio y cuando sintió más confianza comenzó a correr, estaba decidido a no volver.

Y así como sintió la libertad al estar solo se dio cuenta que no estaba llegando a nada, quizás en realidad estaba atrapado en una isla lejana y la noche no tardaría en llegar, debí pensarlo mejor, el amanecer debería favorecerle mejor pero ni un pequeño reloj se trajo o existía, ¿qué se supone que tenía que esperar? 

—Sistema.

【  **El sistema está algo ocupado pero puede dejar su duda o petición cualquier en hora y el sistema lo resolverá una vez que haya terminado.** 】

Jiang Cheng no espero siquiera algo tan desfavorecido.

—¿Hay alguna forma de volver a casa? —Preguntó.

【  **El sistema le mandará una notificación para volver cuando haya terminado con todas sus tareas y el objetivo principal haya sido cumplido en dado caso de una oportunidad antes se le informará de igual manera, esto dependerá de sus opciones y su progreso.** 】

Suspiro. 

—¿Puedo al menos tener un objetivo? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng—. Shen Qingqiu tiene el objetivo de cuidarme, ¿por qué no tengo uno?

【  **. . .** 】

【  **Objetivo asignado cargando...** 】

Jiang Cheng no quiso mostrar alguna emoción ante aquellas palabras, quizás encontraría algo que hacer o incluso podría adelantar las cosas, era una oportunidad de avanzar y no quedarse solo a esperar.

—¿Y bien? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng.

Objetivo: Disminuir el enojo de Liu Qingge.

Jiang Cheng se detuvo en silencio sin decir o hacer nada mientras el sistema prosiguió sin problema alguno. Jiang Cheng siguió observando aquel objetivo unos momentos más, no estaba seguro si era el impacto o no podía creer que lo mandó a calmar a un completo desconocido.

【  **Si cumple con el objetivo se le abonarán +100 puntos AA, esperemos que tenga suerte y disfrute su objetivo en lo que el sistema termina el OCC.** 】

—¿Eh?

Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar antes de escuchar una pisadas detrás suyo. Jiang Cheng se dio por muerto inmediatamente.

—¿Paseando?

La voz de Liu claramente no sonaba agradable y tal vez se podía notar aquel tono agresivo. No quiso dar la vuelta de inmediato y lo hizo de forma lenta, observando aquellos rasgos que seguramente iba a grabar en todo su esplendor. Lo atrapo.

—Creo que por la noche no tome precauciones —comentó Jiang Cheng.

—Regresemos —dijo únicamente Liu mientras que Jiang Cheng lo siguió sin oponerse.

Si Wei WuXian lo observará de esa forma seguramente se burlaría por aceptar aquello pero el posible miedo a ser atado le ganó esta vez, comprobó que al menos no estaba cerca de ningún lugar conocido pero eso no era evidencia como para afirmar que en serio había transmigrado, sobre el sistema podría ser causa de alguna especie de droga o simulación. Su mente en serio estaba necesitada de algo normal.

No pasó mucho, Liu le habló de las formas en que los demonios pudieron matar a alguien como él sin espada alguna que lo protegiera y no le bastó solo con eso, le dejó en claro que no iba a tolerar sus “paseos” seguidos, luego agregó que podía encerrarlo si era necesario solo dejandole lo básico, Jiang Cheng estuvo a punto de decirle que a los derechos humanos no le agradaba la idea pero quiso evitar más problemas al menos esa noche. Dejó pasar dos noches siguientes antes de volver a intentar escapar, esta vez estaba lleno de seguridad sobre huír. La segunda vez ni se podría contar cómo escapar, en cuanto pisó afuera o un metro lejos Liu ya lo traía regresando, como un cachorro regañado.

—Una vez más que lo intentes y vas a conocer mi paciencia —lo amenazó Liu mientras que Jiang Cheng se llenó de dudas.

Paso al menos una semana encerrado por voluntad, comía ahí y evitaba mucho a Liu pero confirmaba su presencia dejando que el señor del pico bajará la guardia, podía intentar una última vez, no se iba a dejar mandar por un completo desconocido y Shen Qinqiu no permitiría que alguien le hiciera daño desde donde fuera que estuviera, no había ido a visitarlo pero informó que surgió un problema que debía atender con urgencia, seguramente era algún tipo de ayuda a gente o algo así. Se quedó en silencio en su habitación, no dijo nada, era aburrido.

¿Qué más podría hacer si no era escapar para volver a casa? Objetivo propio era irse de ese lugar que en ningún momento se veía agradable, ¿a quién le gusta vivir así? Era mejor la comodidad de su hogar, suspiro, “ahora soy la doncella de los suspiros” agregó mentalmente mientras su mirada recorría el lugar por onceava vez. Se recostó en la cama y durmió un poco más, el silencio era agradable pero hasta cierto punto extrañaba aquel hermano de papeles y no de sangre, aquella risa.

Sus estúpidas bromas…

No, eso seguro que no mucho pero si aquella alegría que esparcía por todo el lugar, sus bromas llenas de ideas locas e incluso cuando se negaba lo hacía ceder con facilidad, siempre se pregunto el cómo lo lograba pero nunca tuvo una respuesta. Luego estaba su sobrino mal criado por su padre y tíos, consentido, caprichoso y podría seguir aquella lista aunque lo quería de esa forma, aquel joven que creció gracias a Jin GuangYao y él, por supuesto, no iba a dejar solo al pequeño niño de Yanli. Su mente daba vueltas y pensó que por su cuerpo relajado iba a caer una vez más en lo mismo.

Ya no podía pedir perdón alguno y aun si lo pidiera, nadie iba a escuchar sus lamentos.

—Xian —murmuró.

Una pequeña tonada familiar comenzó a sonar a lo lejos, una melodía que conocía muy bien, aquella pequeña parte era imposible de replicar. Jiang Cheng abrió sus ojos seguro de lo que escuchaba, ¿sería posible? Quizás estaba afuera buscando su rastro, aquella esperanza hizo que el corazón de Jiang Cheng se llenará nuevamente.

—¡Sabía que solo eran  _ frikis _ sin futuro! —Declaró Jiang Cheng mientras iba por su ropa para salir corriendo del lugar.

Había sido amenazado por el señor del pico de Bai Zhan era simplemente una tontería que solo alguien con poca valoración a su vida haría, huir aun cuando estaba bajo amenaza. Jiang Cheng no lo comprendió en su momento y fue corriendo, solo se estaba moviendo continuamente al mismo tiempo que la flauta se hacía poco a poco más audible, quizás era una locura lo que pasaba por su mente pero estaba bien, un sueño corrompido por el pequeño deseo de una poca esperanza en su vida, su aliento casi lo había abandonado por completo cuando dejo de escuchar aquella melodía. Su corazón estaba latiendo de forma acelerada por aquella agitación, hace mucho que no se había sentido así. Aquel joven enfrente suyo de túnica negra sostenía el instrumento entre sus dedos finos, aquel listón carmesí atoraba su cabello de forma elegante, podría haberse vuelto en algún momento, la luz de la luna reflejaba aquella piel pálida y sus pisadas comenzaron a ser cuidadosas, temía que si daba un paso brusco fuera a romper tal escena que se formaba entre los árboles.

—Wei WuXian —murmuró con esfuerzo.

El joven volteo a verlo mientras el viento soplaba lentamente moviendo aquellos cabellos de forma delicada, Jiang Cheng sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras Wei WuXian le dedicó una cálida sonrisa en señal de bienvenida, aquella mirada amable y que en algún momento llegó a odiar estaban nuevamente junto a él. Su pecho se estrujo, no era una cálida noche para un extraño reencuentro, no era una buena señal, en medio del silencio se creó algo más, una señal que solo ellos dos parecían comprender a la perfección, algo que no necesitaba palabras para ser dicho, con cada paso solo se sentía más alejado de él, una tortura que no parecía acabar.

—Xian —comenzó pero el mayor negó con su cabeza.

—Esta noche como siempre hay incontables estrellas en el cielo —dijo él causando un escalofrío nuevamente.

Si solo era una ilusión no era agradable pero si era real entonces, solo entonces tendría el valor para poder decir algo más, quizás un lo siento pero no bastarían palabras tan insignificantes, debería haber aprendido una forma más expresiva que solo un simple lo siento, ¿por qué no existía algo así? Jiang Cheng detuvo sus pasos y observó el cielo, el ambiente no era agradable pero en la infinidad del cielo eso no era un problema. La belleza de las estrellas, no solo de ellas, era simplemente indescriptible. En medio de la oscuridad brillan con tanta intensidad aunque posiblemente algunas ya no lo hicieran no les quitaba lo hermoso de aquella escena. Un suspiro se escapó.

Claro que hacía frío pero era tolerable, no como en los inviernos, un pequeño recuerdo volvió a su mente, un simple reencuentro de ellos jugando en la nieve después de lo sucedido con sus padres, nadie a su alrededor que pudiera detenerlos o devolverlos a la realidad, Yanli riendo ante ellos dos discutiendo, una o dos bolas de nieve lanzadas por el aire, risas, recuerdos y promesas iban de un lado al otro ahora estaba todo tan lejano como una estrella.

—A-Cheng —dijo Wei WuXian en un tono bajo—, ¿dónde estás?

Aquellas pregunta lo dejó quieto solo unos segundos, al voltear no se encontró con aquella mirada amable, mucho menos con algo que pudiera expresar dolor, Jiang Cheng solo sintió terror al verse rodeado entre fuego y sangre. Wei WuXian estaba cerca de uno de los árboles libres del fuego, sentado mientras sangraba elevaba su mirada hacia él sonriendo. Jiang Cheng estaba paralizado por el miedo, su mente no comprendía lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos, no podía hacerlo, al intentar apretar sus manos sintió algo sobre su mano derecha que sin previo aviso cayó de su mano al suelo. Jiang Cheng dirigió su mirada lentamente, hacia aquel objeto que se volvió una espada llena de sangre, el miedo recorrió su cuerpo mientras observaba sus manos llenas de sangre.

—Está bien —murmuró Wei WuXian.

“No, no lo está, nada está bien” pensaba, quizás era el único pensamiento predominante en esos momentos.

—A-Cheng.

Jiang Cheng lentamente dirigió su miradas así Wei Ying, sentía las lágrimas sobre su rostro, estaba temblando, tenía miedo, ¿qué había hecho?

—Respira, por favor.

Jiang Cheng tomó un respiro y abrió sus ojos en su habitación asignada para descansar, tenía lágrimas aun brotaban, estaba sobre el suelo y se enderezó lentamente.

—¿Qué…?

“¿Cuándo me quede dormido?” se cuestionó así mismo notando que realmente había rodado fuera de la cama, todo era un sueño, un muy mal sueño. Limpio las lágrimas de su rostro y se levantó solo para poner en orden sus cosas, no iba a salir de donde estaba de forma sencilla, todo indicaba una sola cosa, iba a tener que esforzarse. Aquella imagen de Wei WuXian sangrando llegó a su mente para implantarse sobre él un par de horas más antes de que Liu Qingge fuera a buscarlo.

—Vamos a salir dentro de unas horas —informó el señor del pico.

—¿Y qué quieres que diga buena suerte? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng mientras que Liu mostró un gesto de enojo.

—Nosotros.

—¿Nosotros?

—Shen Qingqiu nos espera, vamos a tener que ir.

—¿Tenemos? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng pero Liu Qingge no mostró gesto de querer responder otra pregunta así pero con aquella mirada dejó en claro que no iba a hacerlo—. Supongo que podré hablar a solas con él.

—Así como explicar tu comportamiento furtivo.

—Le dices furtivo a ir de paseo —replicó Jiang Cheng pero Ling Qingge le dirigió una nueva mirada que decía en claro que no le creía en nada.

Si eso seguía ambos terminarían peleando y claramente en la forma física iba a perder, claro está que lo último que le enseñarían en su vida iba a manejar una espada, como sea, en pocas palabras estaba todo mal.

—Maestro —dijo Yang YiXuan salvandolo nuevamente ante sus palabras que interrumpen probablemente con su posible muerte—. Señor Jiang.

—¿Sucede algo? —Preguntó Liu Qingge sin dejar que él hablara.

—Demonios —dijo el joven sin rodeo alguno, aquello alteró un poco la curiosidad de Jiang Cheng—. Cerca fue encontrado un cadáver escondido entre los árboles.

Jiang Cheng sintió una punzada de dolor y la imagen de Wei WuXian pegado aquel árbol, bañado en sangre y rodeado de fuego volvió a su mente, no sabía si cambio de expresión o no pero el joven lo volteo a ver con curiosidad.

—¿Sucede algo? ¿Se siente usted bien? —Preguntó Yang.

—Sí, solo no creo que deba involucrarme.

—Me ocuparé de los demonios antes de partir —informó Liu Qingge saliendo sin decir nada más, Jiang Cheng se quedó a solas con el joven discípulo.

—¿Está usted seguro de estar bien?

“No, no lo estoy” pensó.

—Sí, solo fue una mala noche, sobre el asesinado… ¿podrías decirme si tenía un listón rojo por casualidad? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng mientras que Yang pareció pensarlo un poco o intento recordar.

—No, ningún listón de ese color.

Aquellas palabras aliviaban su corazón que no se dio cuenta que había soltado un suspiro, no era su hermano pero de cualquier forma todo esto del secuestro se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraño.

—Me retiro —dijo el joven antes de partir.

【  **Puntos COR actuales 45. Misión asignada.** 】

—¿Misión?

Objetivo actual: Llegar a salvo.

Jiang Cheng se quedó en silencio unos momentos, “¿qué demonios? ¿Acaso es literal o una broma? De cualquier forma suena a que algo malo va a pasar”, no quiso preguntar al respecto


	5. Capítulo 4: No eran frikis después de todo

El viaje fue lo que menos importaba, lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos era un lugar donde obtener una respuesta razonable, ¿por qué? La razón provenía cuando estaban a medio de su camino, a Liu Qingge sugirió la “gran idea” de quedarse a esperarlos mientras ellos desaparecieron en el camino, no deben dejarlo solo, eso se lo decía así mismo mucho y para completar la “grandiosa idea” fue noqueado, raptado y ahora mismo ni él sabía quién se lo estaba llevando. En su propia excusa de justificar lo que paso solo llegaba una cosa; no fue su culpa, la gran idea había sido de Liu Qingge así que no podían reclamarle nada, no estaba seguro quien se lo raptaba pero podía ver la espalda de uno de ellos, era gruesa y no era para nada agradable la vista, incluso era algo poco humano pero era idiota algo así, ¿cómo es posible que una espalda pueda verse poco humana? Bueno, esa espalda lo lograba. Un suspiro salió de sus labios sin poder ser tan consciente de eso hasta después, más problemas no podían llegarle y con eso mismo estaba retando al universo entero.

—Parece que está despertando —comentó uno de ellos con un tono de burla.

Jiang Cheng logro notar aquella voz ronca y un tono poco amable, un suspiro salió de sus labios nuevamente en cuanto noto que debió permanecer en silencio más tiempo. Jiang Cheng observaba el suelo y elevo su vista poco a poco notando que estaban demasiado lejos del camino original, posiblemente acercándose a un lugar muy alto aquella idea lo hizo sentir tenso y justamente cuando lo hizo una risa que no era para nada amigable lo hizo peor. Estaba ahora atrapado y más perdido que antes, al menos la compañia de Liu Qingge solía ser más amigable.

—Me pregunto cuánto valdrá —dijo uno de ellos—. Ese idiota nos debe una venganza por lo que le hizo a nuestros compañeros.

—Lamentablemente tenía que tocarte a ti, no es nada personal —agregó el otro pero claramente era algo personal y había sido envuelto en ello.

Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que no iba a quedarse más tiempo en ese lugar, estaban locos, ahora de pasar de ser secuestrado por unos frikis, fue secuestrado por unos idiotas que posiblemente querían dinero, bien, tenía dinero pero no en ese momento y lo más probable era que Liu Qingge fuera el culpable de su desgracia.

—¿Por qué yo? —Se atrevió a preguntar Jiang Cheng aun con las inseguridades que se mostraban.

—¿No es obvio? Te cuida lo suficiente como para que valgas algo para él entonces robamos ese valor como venganza —comentó uno de ellos.

“Vaya logica de mierda” pensó Jiang Cheng. Ahora si cuidas una persona es porque tiene algún valor, no importa si es por encargo o por otras cosas, lógica absurda era lo que le parecía aquella respuesta, podrían darle al menos más motivos que solo un 'vales algo porque te cuida alguien'. "Esto es una mierda” pensó una y otra vez, estaba seguro que había más cosas con valor para Liu Qingge que él, comenzando por su familia, sus amigos, si es que tenía amigos, sin embargo, ellos son dos desconocidos que no tenían relación alguna hasta hace poco, aún así no valía lo suficiente.

—¿Es en serio? —Pregunto Jiang Cheng.

—Sí —respondió el otro.

Jiang Cheng suspiro lleno de frustración.

—¿Qué mierda de lógica es esa? No tiene sentido, esto es patético —declaró con seguridad.

—Si no vales nada entonces te mataremos —comentó el hombre un lado suyo.

—Nunca dije que no valiera nada —respondió Jiang Cheng con nervios, estaba solo cavando su tumba—, es solo que quisiera saber su lógica, si por alguna razón no valiera nada, ¿qué sentido tendría que me hayan raptado? Prácticamente perderían su tiempo, su esfuerzo en nada.

—Torturar sería la mejor opción en ese caso —dijo la persona que lo llevaba cargando.

—¿Al menos dejaron una nota? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng.

—No.

—¿Cómo demonios quieren que sepa que fui raptado por ustedes? ¿Acaso es adivino o por la magia del cielo lo averiguara? —Ellos no respondieron—. NO, ¿VERDAD? 

—Eso no importa, se va a entrar —declaró uno.

—¿No importa? Podría y seguramente pensara que me escape, me comió un animal, fui a buscar un lugar donde descansar, no lo sé pero ustedes no creo que participen entre las primeras opciones si me permiten decir —dijo Jiang Cheng con un tono de voz molesto.

—Yo solo escucho insinuaciones de que no vales nada —dijo el otro.

Jiang Cheng se mantuvo en silencio sintiendo como algo se clavaba sobre su pierna, estaba muerto por hablar de más, Wei WuXian lo había repetido en diversas ocasiones para su mala suerte nunca le hizo caso, ya se daba por bien servido, empalado a cinco metros bajo tierra en cuanto ambos se detuvieron, no pudo pensar mucho cuando su espalda se golpeó contra el suelo dejando escapar una queja, abrió sus ojos rápidamente solo para que su mente dejara de funcionar. Esos dos no eran humanos, sus rasgos no coincidían con nada que pudiera ver en la vida real y solo en películas que a Wei WuXian le gustaban, ni siquiera podía hablar en cuanto noto las garras de uno que tenían algo de su sangre, aquello alteró sus sentidos. ¡Peligro! Sin duda estaba en peligro aunque su mente no logrará aun asimilar aquellas formas semi humanas.

—¿No tienes nada que decir ahora? —preguntó el más grande y alto de los dos.

No, no tenía nada que decir, su mente intentó pasar aquello como parte de una ilusión basada en alguna droga que usaron para dejarlo inconsciente pero ellos se estaban divirtiendo por su expresión lo que le decía de alguna forma que no era de esa manera, su corazón al igual que su instinto de supervivencia le gritaban que saliera corriendo pero su cuerpo solo pudo retroceder un poco dejando su espalda contra algo. No estaba observando bien pero ni siquiera aquellos ojos eran humanos, era una mezcla extraña de algo animal o hasta ese punto era que su mente lo asimilaba, estaba dando vueltas todo lo que pasaba por sus pensamientos que no podía pensar en una salida. Aquella risa ahora resonaba por su mente y el más grande lo tomó del cuello levantando poco a poco, Jiang Cheng estaba seguro que entró en su juego pero la falta de aire lo aterro más.

—¿Aún no dices nada? —Preguntó él o lo que fuera esa cosa.

—Solo…

El otro no pudo terminar antes de ser golpeado y mandado lejos, la sangre salió y fue un movimiento rápido, el crujido de los árboles rompiéndose fue lo que escucho. Jiang Cheng pudo visualizar a Luo Binghe del otro lado, no podía confundir aquella túnica negra pero no podía formar alguna palabra por la presión sobre su cuello, sus manos intentaron ayudarlo pero era en vano.

—Buscalo si lo quieres —fue lo que escucho antes de ser lanzado por el aire tal cual trapo, sí, todo estaba dando muchas vueltas en ese momento.

Su mente comenzó a funcionar en el momento que alguien lo sujetó en brazos y logró escuchar lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Jiang Cheng se preguntó internamente en qué momento dejó de prestar atención a su alrededor. Aquella seguridad no la tenía en mente pero volteo un poco para ver el rostro de Liu Qingge, no espero eso pero agradeció que llegara por él, estaba indefenso, Liu lo miro de reojo pero su vista estaba concentrada en las dos cosas que lo habían raptado.

—¡Buena atrapada! —Gritó Shen Qingqiu.

Jiang Cheng observó un poco en dirección a Shen solo para ver que no estaban a una altura cercana la del suelo y lograr visualizar la espada donde Liu Qingge estaba sosteniéndose y sosteniéndolo en todo caso, no, eso no podría ser efecto de alguna droga, el viento era frío, si pudiera pensar con claridad le daría un escalofrío y prácticamente ellos estaban sobre una espada a muchos metros de altura, tal cual gato asustado clavó sus dedos sobre Qingge.

—¿Miedo?

Jiang Cheng no estaba seguro si era una pregunta seria o una burla, quería bajar de ahí lo antes posible para agradecer estar en el suelo aunque su las palabras se escaparon de su boca entes que pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

—Creo que es más que evidente la respuesta —dijo Jiang Cheng pero Liu Qingge comenzó a descender.

Jiang Cheng no podía dejar de ver el suelo como una salvación y la muerte al mismo tiempo, cerró los ojos unos momentos, debía calmarse, todo tendría una explicación lógica, estaba soñando y en algun momento tenia que despertar.

—Baja.

La voz de Liu lo hizo abrir sus ojos y no dudo en dejar que sus pies tocaran el suelo, suspiró al sentir la tranquilidad de tocar algo firme, jamás en la vida espero que tocar la tierra fuera tan relajante. Estaba a salvo hasta que el sistema se le ocurriera dejarlo en peor situación, alejó sus manos del señor del Pico de Bai Zhan poco a poco y retrocedió. Su cuerpo aún sufría alteraciones por lo sucedido y sus instintos también lo estaban.

【  **¡Felicidades! Ha sobrevivido +20 puntos COR, +10 puntos de afinidad. ¡Siga así! El sistem está orgulloso de usted. ^w^ Recuerde que el servicio está 24/7.** 】

—Me alegró que este bien, joven Jiang —dijo Shen Qingqiu mientras llegaba a su lado.

Luo Binghe no dijo nada solo se quedó observando fijamente como si buscara más defectos de los que tenía, Liu parecía estar tranquilo y Shen Qingqiu sonrió un poco. Al menos lo peor ya había sucedido ahora tenía demasiadas preguntas en mente.

—Este maestro se preocupó en cuanto no lo vió —declaró dando un paso hacia él y Jiang Cheng ya no estaba seguro ante la mirada de Luo Binghe.

—Debemos hablar —dijo Jiang Cheng y Shen Qingqiu asintió.

—Este maestro esta a su disposición… —respondió mientras su voz se apagaba conforme aquella frase se cortaba—. ¿Está usted sangrando?

Jiang Cheng observó su pierna y el dolor comenzó, ni siquiera su cuerpo estaba consciente de aquella herida hasta que Shen Qingqiu lo menciono, no dolía como parecía o tenía que hacerlo, un misterio más que iba a resolver de mala gana.

—Ignora eso un momento —dijo Jiang Cheng.

—Puede ponerse peor —murmuró Liu Qingge interrumpiendo su conversación.

Sí, se le olvidaba que todo siempre se pone peor, ¿qué iba a pasar después? ¿Acaso sería comida de dragón? No, no iba a retar al universo o mejor dicho al sistema para hacer algo así, lo último que haría esa eso. Si bien el viaje o la caminata para encontrar una posada fue bastante largo se sentía incluso más largo de lo normal, como una espera eterna o sus energías fueron absorbidas. Todo fue un golpe que lo dejó seco y cuando llegaron solo quería cerrar sus ojos, el dolor aumentó y su vista estaba muy cansada.

—Tres habitaciones —escuchó decir a Luo Binghe antes de que todo se desconectará.

【  **Sistema de protección Patriarca Yiling está activado.** 】

Jiang Cheng estaba rodeado de oscuridad al menos solo eso podía observar, no había nada y una voz conocida estaba sobre todo el lugar como un eco en su mente.

—Wei WuXian está bien, puedes estar tranquilo, él aún no lo sabe y yo no se que decir, yo esperaré el momento perfecto.

El silencio invadió el lugar unos momentos y se escuchó un suspiro.

—Wanyin, yo puedo hacerlo, ¿cierto?

Aquella voz la reconocía, no podía siquiera confundirla con alguna otra cosa más, “Xichen, Lan Huan...” pensó o se escuchaba como si lo hubiera dicho en ese momento. Un sentimiento de dolor invadió su corazón, “¿por qué su voz?” de todas las cosas que podía recordar, ¿por qué él? No, no es que no lo quisiera pero recordarlo en esos momentos solo empeoraba todo, la voz de Lan Xichen sonaba tan débil y rota, claro que conocía ese tono de voz. Algo dentro de él quería gritarle que tomara su mano pero no entendía la razón, ni porque de alguna forma la soledad volvió a invadirlo.

—Lan Huan —pronunció abriendo sus ojos en medio de una habitación solitaria.

Sus ojos estaban llenos de recuerdos del pasado, estaba lejos de casa y aquella sonrisa que antes le dedicaba parecía tan lejana, tan distante que apenas podía ser conciente del dolor que sentía en ese momento. Mordió su labio un poco para callar aquel sufrimiento posando al mismo tiempo una de sus manos sobre su corazón, cerró sus ojos nuevamente, estaba empeorando cada vez que pensaba en eso. “Esta bien, solo debo encontrar el camino a casa y todo se acaba” pensó pero aquella voz no salió de su mente, era tan real que daba miedo aquella sensación, suspiro liberando el aire que tenía retenido, ¿acaso se daría cuenta de su ausencia? ¿Sería Lan Huan quien pudiera buscarlo? ¿Acaso realmente alguien lo buscaría?

Ahora su mente estaba segura de la transmigración y daba más miedo que haber sido secuestrado, limpio sus lágrimas como pudo pero no paraban.

—Quiero ir a casa —dijo por fin en voz alta—. Quiero irme… 

Shen Yuan llegó con algo de comida, seguramente ellos ya habían cenado o algo así pero el apetito de Jiang Cheng se había esfumado hace ya varias horas, no quería o no podía.

—Esto te va ayudar con tu herida, Luo Binghe investiga más sobre ella —dijo Shen de forma tranquila y luego dejó la comida sobre la mesa—. ¿Quieres hablar?

Aquella pregunta surgió ante su silencio prolongado pero Jiang Cheng asintió con su cabeza, había dejado muchas cosas atrás a diferencia de ellos, tenía familia, tenía a alguien que lo esperaba aun cuando se enojaba y quería disculparse del asqueroso novio que fue.

—Liu Qingge y Luo Binghe sospechan de que mentí así que debía avisarte que lo hice, dije que habías sido sobreprotegido en tu hogar y desconocías lo males de afuera como son los demonios, Luo Binghe intento hacer algo pero no se bien que quería lograr, al final solo se molesto y se fue a la habitación, Liu shidi acepto lo que dije pero no estoy seguro —declaró Shen Qingqiu.

—Oh, debí parecer en serio un cobarde para ustedes —dijo Jiang Cheng y Shen Qingqiu negó con su cabeza.

—Sí pero para mi es normal, no sirve de consuelo pero es algo —agregó Shen mientras que Jiang Cheng se levantaba poco a poco ante el dolor—. Luo Binghe jamás vio una marca así, no parece que te afecten como a los demás, usó algo de su… No, no es bueno hablar de eso en estos momentos, el punto es que está funcionando mejor de lo esperado.

—Quiero saber algo, ¿seguiré estando aun lado de Liu Qingge?

—Sí. Comprendo si te preocupa que Liu shidi en estos momentos es la mejor opción —dijo Shen Qingqiu sonriendo un poco—, confía en mí.

—Eres el único en quien puedo confiar así que no abuses de mi paciencia —declaró Jiang Cheng.

—Liu Qingge cree conveniente que tomes clases con la espada junto con Yang YiXuan, le dije que te gustaría la idea.

Jiang Cheng ni siquiera observó a Shen Qingqiu y se volvió a acostar cubriéndose con las sábanas.

—NO.

—Jiang Wanyin —dijo Shen Yuan en un tono divertido.

—¡No! No puedo, ni siquiera se que demonios es este lugar, fui secuestrado hace un par de horas y lo probable es que sea un fracaso todo esto.

—Si no quieres ser la damisela en apuros de Liu Qingge deberás aceptar su ayuda, es el mejor maestro que puedes tener y él mejor sin contar a Luo Binghe.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es un prodigio y nació cuna de oro  **[1]** ?

—Pues…

—No respondas, Yuan.

—No preguntes.

**Nota:**

**[ 1 ] Nació en cuna de oro:** Algunas veces utilizado para describir a una persona que nació con todo a su alcance o en una buena posición lo que le permite lograr sus objetivos sin preocupaciones, otras derivadas son: nacer en cuchara de plata, nacer en bandeja de plata, nacer afortunado, etc.


	6. Capítulo 5: Liu, Liu y más Liu Qingge

Lo que parecía ser ahora su nueva realidad no era amable con él, no tuvo más que una noche para recuperar el aliento y los días siguientes fueron peores, su mente apenas visualizaba lo que pasaba a su alrededor, cada uno de esos días causaban dentro de él confusión. Bien, no tenía una espada con la cual aprender a defenderse pero sí tenía a un líder del Pico Bai Zhan observando sus movimientos casi 24/7. Bien, puede que estaba exagerando, no podría estar pegado a él sin que casi terminarán discutiendo o mandando miradas asesinas uno al otro, Yang Yixuan los mantenía algo alejados del otro pero cuando llegaba la hora de cenar o comer se rompía todo el progreso obtenido, no llegaban a estar de acuerdo ni en la forma de comer del otro, genial, un paso más para desarrollar problemas.

Cómo dar un buen puñetazo pero no dirigirlo a Liu Qingge, el señor del pico a quien se supone que debía respetar más, Jiang Cheng odiaba aquello, sobre todo que se lo recordarán cada cinco minutos. Sí, Liu Qingge a veces se merecía un buen golpe pero no era su culpa que aquella actitud lo sacará de sus casillas, ¿le jugaba a valer su vida poco? Sí. Jiang Cheng en ningún momento iba a demostrar que Liu Qingge tenía el control y Yang Yixuan parecía saberlo a la perfección por eso lo ayudaba a entrenar y visualizar un poco dónde estaba.

—Esto es realmente indignante y golpea mi orgullo —aseguró Wanyin mientras que Yang solo soltó una pequeña risa.

—No diga eso, el orgullo no lo es todo.

Jiang Cheng se encontraba en el suelo una vez más mientras un suspiro salió de sus labios, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado, mucho menos cuánto tiempo tardó en darse cuenta que no estaba avanzando como quería. Bien, no era lo mejor que podía avanzar pero al menos estaba aprendiendo rápido, según Yang, Liu Qingge aceptó su rápido aprendizaje pero no aceptó su lenta forma de plasmar aquel aprendizaje sobre la práctica.

—Lo siento —dijo Yang ZiXuan al no verlo responder más.

—Estoy bien, no hiciste nada malo, ahora, déjame levantarme —dijo Jiang Cheng mientras que Yang Yixuan se alejó un poco.

Jiang Cheng sabía que cada día contaba para volver a casa, sin embargo, no tenía idea alguna de por dónde comenzar, el sistema solo se había manifestado antes en declararle la misión de terminar el entrenamiento básico como una introducción a su forma defensiva, poco sabía de lo que iba a venir después. Bien, no estaba en un videojuego para no valorar ya su vida, había una poca posibilidad de volver a casa y esa la iba a tomar. Se levantó lentamente procurando no hacer esfuerzo de más, su cuerpo le dolía mucho y bien que tenía ganas de huir nuevamente o de despertar de aquella pesadilla en la cual se encontraba.

—Podemos descansar —dijo el menor pero Jiang Cheng lo tomo mal.

—No, yo aún puedo seguir —respondió él mientras volvía a colocarse en forma de defensa.

—Ya hemos avanzado mucho, descansa.

—Solo un poco más.

—Bien, solo un poco pero después de esto vas a descansar.

Pero no lo hizo. Jiang Cheng tenía la meta de avanzar lo mejor posible desde tácticas de autodefensa, hasta poder blandir una espada, incluso hasta los errores básicos los corregía y claro, nadie le había enseñado eso de esa forma, quizás, tenía práctica de forma moderna pero la gente en la novela tenía otras formas de plantarle un puñetazo a una persona y la forma en que debía doler más. "Grandioso" pensó mientras salía un suspiro de sus labios, los demás discípulos murmuraban cosas de él pero ninguno se atrevía a decir algo frente a Yang Yixuan, Liu Qingge o él, miedo era lo que debía sobrarles cuando un día los escuchara el señor del pico pero a él poco le importaba si pensaban algo malo.

Sabían dos cosas aquellas personas, la primera era que él era un protegido de Liu Qingge y aquel que llegara a tocarlo citando las palabras exactas que usó: "va a sufrir tanto que lamentará haber abierto la boca", Jiang Cheng con eso aseguró estar tranquilo y claro, Shen Qingqiu no dudó en informar sobre su enemistad de los discípulos entre ambos picos, Jiang Cheng también noto a Luo Binghe curioso por eso, aquello reforzó la razón por la cual Liu Qingge dejó en claro aquello, la segunda cosa que el señor del pico de Bai Zhan dejó en claro, fue la posición en la que podrían dejar a todo el mundo y sí, informo o/y soltó la lengua de que era hijo de un líder muy importante.

Jiang Cheng al escucharlo quiso ser tragado por la tierra y conocer al supuesto padre que tendría en aquel mundo, claro, si es que fuera real aquella historia pero no era de ese modo, si llegaba a ser del modo contrario iba a clavarse una espada o lanzarse de una cascada. Jiang Cheng paso esforzándose el doble, saliendo por las noches a entrenar sintiendo que alguien lo seguía pero mantenía distancia, hasta pasar por un avance algo prometedor cada día y sobre los ejercicios que ellos seguían, algo que su rutina normal no debía pasar pero podía adaptarse. Liu Qingge se encargado de darle lo más pesado, ¿cómo sabía eso? Yang Yixuan abrió su boca, Jiang Cheng no sabía si estar agradecido u ofendido pero de igual forma lo tomo solo porque recordaba que Shen Qingqiu le habló del gran poder y habilidad que poseía Liu Qingge, el prodigio del siglo humano y a diferencia de Luo Binghe que era híbrido.

—Mierda —fue la palabra que salió de su boca al notar sus nudillos sangrar.

Debía parar de entrenar en las noches, debía concentrarse en buscar la forma de salir de ese lugar, debía volver a casa, suspiró. Su respiración era agitada y solo sintió nuevamente las ganas de llorar, quien fuera que lo estuviera siguiendo no debía ver aquel lado vulnerable, se trago la sensación y camino de regreso, claro estaba que Liu Qingge iba regañarlo en la mañana, como nunca antes lo hizo si notaba sus heridas extras. Nadie sabía la razón por la cual se esforzaba más que otros y solo Shen Qingqiu se daba una idea de lo desesperado que podía llegar a estar. Su camino fue lento procurando no apresurarse, la sangre salía de sus nudillos deslizándose poco a poco por su mano pasando por sus dedos hasta caer al suelo, no sabía que podía curarlo, no en esa época, tal vez solo colocan vendas para la sangre tampoco era algo que pudiera llevarlo a la muerte.

Nuevamente aquella mirada pesada estaba sobre él pero poco le importaba en esos momentos, el aire se volvió frió, su cuerpo tembló un poco ante aquella melodía volver, cerró sus ojos y tomó un respiro, esa noche se escuchaba más cerca. No iba a caer en un juego psicológico que tanto quería huír, camino directo a su habitación pero justo en la entrada comenzó la niebla, su corazón se alteró nuevamente, algo no estaba bien, dio media vuelta notando que nada se podía observar, las luces sobre el suelo se encendieron marcando un camino y la melodía se hizo más tranquila.

—Carajo —se dijo así mismo mientras retrocedía pero nunca todo con la puerta, estaba rodeado por la nada.

【 **Objetivo desbloqueado: Encontrar el fragmento del pasado, el sistema le recompensará con tres puntos COR cuando la misión haya finalizado.** 】

—¿Qué pasa con la misión de entrenamiento? —Preguntó Jiang Cheng mientras se rendía ante el llamado del sistema.

【 **Los puntos de la misión están en pausa hasta completar el objetivo actual.** 】

—Bien —murmuró cerrando la pestaña para después proseguir con la caminata.

El camino era sencillo, seguir las luces, no había piedra alguna en el camino y poco parecía existir más allá de la niebla, soltó un suspiro cuando noto más luces a la lejanía, esa tranquilidad no se podría dar de forma sencilla. Noto una silueta familiar detrás de las puertas de una casa a la lejanía, su corazón estaba acelerándose, aquella silueta pertenecía a su hermana, conocía aquel canto también lo hacía. “No, con ella no” pensó, el miedo poco a poco lo invadió mientras que acercaba lentamente, cada paso marcaba un sufrimiento y un miedo interno de volver a lo mismo, se detuvo frente a la puerta escuchando aquel canto que hace tiempo dejó de escucharse. Quería morder su labio para no llorar pero solo pudo recargar su mano sobre la puerta, quería verla, quería abrazarla. Aquel tarareo siguió y Wanyin se sabía la canción, esa misma que su madre les había enseñado.

Poco a poco sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, un sentimiento de vacío se apoderó de él. Estaba tan solo a una puerta de ella pero al mismo tiempo estaba tan lejos, un sueño confinado en lo más profundo de su corazón, una realidad que no volvería a ver.

—Oh, A-Xian —dijo ella mientras soltaba una pequeña risa—. ¿Dónde está A-Cheng? No lo he visto hace días y me preocupa que algo le haya sucedido.

Jiang Cheng permaneció en silencio, no dijo nada, solo escuchaba su voz como un deseo lejano, quería ir con ellos quería gritar que estaba ahí pero no podía hacerlo. Cerró sus ojo intentando tomar una decisión tarde o temprano tendría que abrir aquella puerta, tendría que cruzar hacia el otro lado donde su destino lo esperaba de forma injusta. Se levantó limpiando aquellas lágrimas, y estaba decidido a cruzar esa puerta su mano apenas tocó aquella fina madera que poco a poco comenzó a tomar un color seco, vacío y olvidado que al abrirla solo se encontraba el vacío de un deseo silencioso.

Jiang Cheng entró al lugar de forma lenta, caminando por aquella habitación abandonada llena de polvo y telarañas, no había luz en aquel lugar y solo existía una pequeña vela sobre la mesa de noche centrada en la habitación, la luz de la luna iluminaba un poco el lugar y la madera rechinaba por lo descuidada que estaba. No era sorpresa para ninguno que Yanli hubiera muerto, ellos lo sabían hace tiempo y aún así sus corazones nunca lo asimilaron por más que se intentaron preparar. Aquella dulce sonrisa que los había protegido permaneció hasta en sus últimos momentos, pidiendo un suave deseo que no pudieron cumplir pero estaba dispuesto a intentarlo si podía volver. Cuando escucho aquella voz.

—Despierta —dijo alguien.

Jiang Cheng se mantuvo quieto y lentamente dio media vuelta, tomó un respiro y abrió los ojos, Liu Qingge estaba frente a él con un gesto que mostraba inconformidad, Jiang Cheng apenas noto que estaba pegado a la puerta de su cuarto y su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, no tenía la mínima idea de lo que había sucedido, ni como llego a ese punto.

—Cansancio —dijo Liu mientras que Jiang Cheng pudo notar uno que otro discípulo pasar por detrás intentando escuchar.

—No es eso —declaró Jiang Cheng pero Liu no tenía ganas de discutir.

—No te pregunte —fue su respuesta, Jiang Cheng estaba a escasos momentos de clavarle un puñetazo pero con tan solo cerrar su mano comenzo a doler.

—Puedo seguir —dijo Jiang Cheng.

—Vamos a pelear si es así.

Liu Qingge solto un suspiro, no podían pelear, Jiang Cheng noto como Liu daba dos pasos hacia atrás y luego volteaba a verlo. Al parecer hablaba muy en serio sobre pelear. Jiang Cheng sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Claro que perdió en tan solo un momento y justamente cuando todo se volvió negro el sistema mandó una señal nuevamente.

【  **Puntos COR perdidos. Fracaso de misión: -2 puntos COR. Castigo asignado: Óbito[1].** 】

Jiang Cheng no comprendió lo que se trataba aquello y no tuvo siquiera tiempo para procesar aquella señal, su cuerpo cayó al agua en lugar de un suelo, aquella agua tan helada que lograba quemar su cuerpo con tan solo unos momentos dentro de ella, aquella oscuridad se convino inmediatamente con asfixia, movió sus manos en busca de aire e intentó abrir sus ojos en busca de alguna luz pero aquella agua le impedía siquiera hacer algo así. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al sentir movimientos externos acercarse a él y luego comenzó. Un dolor sobre su brazo se hizo presente mientras dos desconocidas manos lo sujetaban inmovilizando su brazo, Jiang Cheng soltó un grito de dolor cuando una segunda persona sujeto su pierna y clavo algo sobre ella, aquel grito de dolor hizo que el poco aire que contenía saliera de su boca, abriendo paso para que el agua entrara por su garganta provocando una lenta agonía sobre él y la tortuosa espera de la muerte.

No tardó más que algunos minutos de dolor sobre su cuerpo acumulándose para poder darse cuenta que aquel dolor era provocado por dientes humanos, muchos dientes humanos que comenzaban a trozar y arrancar cada parte de su cuerpo, no había palabras algunas para describir aquel sufrimiento que no estaba teniendo final, Jiang Cheng nuevamente intentó abrir sus ojos solos para encontrarse con la imagen de su querido hermano adoptivo lleno de marcas, aquel color seco sobre sus ojos carmesí y una afectuosa sonrisa que duró unos segundos, nuevamente los cerró ante la punzada de dolor sobre su abdomen, uñas clavándose lentamente y desgarrando su piel de una forma determinada que el terror era poco. Claro que estaba llorando de alguna forma aunque sus gritos no eran escuchados más que por el mismo y sus pulmones se sentían tan llenos de agua que podía jurar que iban a explotar en cualquier momento.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue toser al despertar en su habitación, tomó aire tanto como podía mientras se levantaba de un golpe, sus pies tocaron la madera mientras daba pasos débiles y luego de eso apenas pudo tomar un florero cercano para vomitar, su cuerpo estaba temblando y él comprendió a qué se refería Shen Qingqiu con cobrarse las cosas el sistema.

**Notas** **_:_ **

**[1] Óbito:** Muerte de una persona.


End file.
